novarefugefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This timeline gives a brief summary of the history of the Nova Refuge galaxy. The story of Nova Refuge begins with the end of Earth, when Humanity abandoned their doomed planet to flee to the planet Terra Nova in the galaxy Nova Refuge. This marks the beginning of the Human calendar in Nova Refuge: 0 PA (Post Armageddon). As Humanity began to settle on Terra Nova, they mostly gathered around the four major research outposts that had already been developed there by Human scientists years before the exodus of Earth. These became the starting points for Terra Nova's four major Human countries: Victory, Xarkon, Yavakaro, and Zygbar. But Humanity quickly discovered that they were not alone. Several alien species had already begun colonizing the planet by the time Humans discovered it. These aliens could hardly be called 'aliens' in their own galaxy, so they became known as the Natives. As the billions of humans invaded the planet during the Great Exodus, the Natives began to feel threatened by the massive expansion and took to defending their territory or even openly attacking the Humans. Thus history began to repeat itself, as the Humans formed a massive alliance to push the Natives off of their newly-claimed land. In what became known as the Xenocide War, they succeeded in doing so, forcing the Natives on Terra Nova to flee back to their own home planets or be exiled to the dark continent of Womloc. For a while after this, there was peace. Humanity expanded to outlying stars and planets with amazing rapidity. Their success startled the two major Native factions - Helexith and Harmony - who had been engaged in their own war and paid little heed to the new colonists before now. But the peace gradually began to falter as internal conflicts broke out between Human groups. Fearing that one of these conflicts would weaken Humanity and leave Human space open for Native invasion, Victory established CONON to keep the peace. So far, CONON has done a decent job, but hostilities continue to brew, especially between the two greatest nations, Victory and Xarkon. These tensions finally reach the boiling point in the novel Warrior Born, which begins the Ultimate War. Complete Timeline ???? BA (Before Armageddon) '''– At an unknown date and over an unknown period of time in the far distant past, the Mahlok form an alliance with the Space Dragons and use them to travel to the planet Slasheth. The native Slashrim species see the Mahlok as messengers from their sun-god, Helexith, and the Mahlok use this to conquer them. Using the Space Dragons as transportation and the Slashrim as soldiers, the Mahlok then proceed to conquer planet after planet and system after system, forging the Helexith Empire. Their advance is finally halted when they encounter the Sarran, with whom they begin a centuries-long war. Meanwhile, during an expansion in the opposite direction, they also run into the Achmer, who defeat them in battle after battle. Soon the Achmer and Sarran meet and form an alliance to keep the Helexith Empire contained. This alliance becomes known as the Council of Harmony. For centuries after this, Helexith and Harmony control approximately half of Nova Refuge each. '''20 BA – Humans finally succeed in achieving interstellar travel through a tear in space-time they call the Breach. At the other side, they find the galaxy Nova Refuge and the planet Terra Nova. They quickly begin exploration and colonization of this "New Earth," founding four main scientific colonies, including Victory Station and XARCON (eXtraterrestrial Advanced Research and Colonization Outpost North). 4 BA – A team of Earth scientists finally confirms long-rumored fears that the Sun is rapidly approaching a supernova. The Exodus begins, and official evacuation ships, built long in advance, begin taking thousands of refugees to Terra Nova. 0 Nova Calendar – Supernova of the Sun, destruction of Earth. 103 PA (Post-Armageddon) – After a century of rising tensions between Natives and Humans, the Human nations unite to drive them off of Terra Nova, and the Xenocide War begins. 140 PA – A young Mahlok tactician and pilot named Ignatuzelrog defects to Xarkon and begins helping them in their fight against Helexith. 154 PA – Helexith and Harmony sign the Treaty of Womloc, declaring a portion of the galaxy officially Human Space, and exiling their Nova Refuge colonists to the dark continent of Womloc, thus ending the Xenocide War, though fighting between Humans and Slashrim continues on Zygbar for many years after. 211 PA – Princess Kristal Skye is born in Xarkon. 232 PA – At the age of 21, Kristal Skye declares herself Empress and designs the Crown of Xarkon, thus creating the Xarkon Empire. 234 PA '– After being shunned and ignored for decades because of his species, the loyal Mahlok Ignatius is finally promoted to the rank of Captain by Empress Skye herself, giving him command of his own starship. '''235 PA '– At the command of Empress Skye, the Armed Forces of Xarkon conquer the weakened country of Zygbar, unifying their continent. The "Age of the Golden Skye" begins. '235 PA '– Prince Marius Orrick is born. '''247 PA – After just 15 years of brilliant and beloved rule, Empress Skye, now 36, abdicates the throne, handing over the rule of Xarkon to her younger brother, Konrad Skye. Kristal Skye then disappears and is never seen again. 277 PA – After 30 years of solid rule, Konrad Skye, now 62, announces that he wishes to end the Skye dynasty on a high note and pass on the rule of Xarkon to his chief advisor, the elderly Darius Orrick. 280 PA – Roscoe O’Donnell is born in Yavakaro. 283 PA – Eric Grimm is born in Victory. 286 PA – Suspicious of the Mahlok’s intentions, Emperor Darius Orrick gives Captain Ignatius a relatively worthless assignment patrolling the planets along the Helexith border. 288 PA – Dark-Dragon is born in Xarkon. 290 PA '''– Lucas Augustus Mars is born in Xarkon. '''291 PA – Richard Radcliff is born in Victory. 294 PA – Emperor Darius Orrick, who was already old when he gained the Crown, dies, passing his rule to his already 50-year-old son, Marius Orrick. 304 PA – Dark-Dragon joins the Xarkon army at the age of 16, fights many battles against Zygbari rebels. 305 PA '''– The Sun Dragon Rebellion, under the command of General Khalid Dahija, forces Xarkon to withdraw the last of its forces from Zygbari territory. Zygbar declares independence and is proclaimed the Empire of the Sun Dragon. '''306 PA – Incensed at the Emperor’s loss of Zygbar to the Sun Dragons, Lucas Mars joins the Xarkon army at the age of 16, determined to bring his nation back to the power it had during the Age of the Golden Skye. 307 PA – After successfully negotiating a return of much territory to Yavakaro that was unfairly taken after the Xenocide War, Victory forms the Council of Nations of Novaterra and invites all countries to join in order to keep the status quo. Yavakaro, the Republic of Apollo, the Paradise Islands, Brynn, and Mordark join immediately. Eager to help protect this new world alliance, Rick Radcliff joins the Victorian military at the age of 16. 308 PA '''– After a tense year of indecision, Xarkon joins CONON. The Big Four sign the Pax Nova, a document declaring that no Human nation should fight another Human nation ever again. '''309 PA – Roscoe O’Donnell and Azar Khan lead a successful coup against Khalid Dahija. Roscoe declares the Empire of the Sun Dragon the Republic of Zygbar, with himself as Chancellor for Life. Azar Khan is made his chief General. 310 PA '- While on a secret mission, Dark-Dragon’s entire team becomes trapped in a disrupted but still infested Skrakki hive. One by one, all of them die except for him. He becomes convinced that some soldiers are born superior to others, and upon returning to Xarkon, begins gathering friends with similar philosophies to set up a project to train these born soldiers. '''311 PA '– The Enomeg project is created, and the First Phase Enomegs, including Dark-Dragon, begin training. '312 PA '– General Rick Radcliff and Colonel Eric Grimm lead a CONON-sanctioned Victorian attack on a group of pirates near what would later become the Grim Isles. The pirates are scattered and defeated, and the two leaders return home as heroes. Not long after their return, however, Grimm is accused by Rick’s wife of assaulting her and stealing funds from Rick’s account, along with other charges. Grimm denies the charges, but Rick challenges him to a duel of honor. Rick proves the better swordsman, and Grimm leaves the fight alive but minus an eye. He then flees from Victory. '''313 PA – Grimm, aided by some Victorian deserters who were still loyal to him, rounds up the scattered pirates he had previously defeated and forms the Grimm Mercenary Army, using the newly-dubbed Grim Isles as a base. Meanwhile, having gained considerable sway over the politicians of Mordark, the mysterious resident Mahlok named Zegaldorph easily takes control of the small country on a whim, setting himself up as Lord. 314 PA '''– The Second Phase Enomegs are born. Dr. Hal Flyphe attempts to clone Grimm I. The first clone, Grimm II, rapidly ages and goes insane, escaping the islands. Two more clones are then created, one to age rapidly and then stop (Grimm III), and the other to age at a natural rate (Grimm IV). '''315 PA – Due to the restructuring efforts of Roscoe O'Donnell, Zygbar is finally given a seat on the CONON council. Grimm III, now aged to approximately the same level as a man in his 30’s, steals a lot of technology and flees the Grim Isles, taking the infant Grimm IV with him, though the baby dies on the journey. 316 PA '''– Ryan Arkanian is born. Using his influence, Lucas Mars has the now centuries-old Captain Ignatius promoted to the rank of Admiral and put in charge of his own fleet. '''318 PA – Jade is born. 323 PA – Amy Archer joins Xarkon Intelligence. 325 PA – A former Enomeg trainee named Harry, now 11 years old and calling himself Viper, is booted from the Enomeg program for rash misbehavior and lack of discipline. He is taken in by Instructor Dalton (whose surname he then begins using) of the Xarkon Academy until they can find a use for him. 326 PA – Lucas Mars becomes the High Commander of the Xarkon Armed Forces and quickly makes Ignatius High Admiral of the Aerospace Forces. Viper is transferred to the walker squad to be trained as a walker pilot. 328 PA – Amy Archer quits Xarkon Intelligence and transfers to the Ranger Corps. 331 PA – Viper is appointed to command his own walker unit, the "Snake Legs". He soon recruits Amy Archer into his squad as a scout. 332-333 PA – EVENTS OF ''WARRIOR BORN'' Category:History Category:Lore Category:Stories Category:Events